


When (s)he touched him, he turned ruby red.

by Laslus



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, ep 1x06, the morning after their drinks, they are just adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6339463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laslus/pseuds/Laslus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after episode 6. Alec wakes up on Magnus' couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When (s)he touched him, he turned ruby red.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! It's just a shortie, but I decided to post because I might have another 5 TMI fanfictions hanging on my laptop that never saw the light of day.
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos/comment if you enjoy it!
> 
> Tittle: Where did the party go - Fall Out Boy

Alec woke up somewhere that wasn’t his room with some noises that were way too unfamiliar. He sat upright, looking around. His heart was already pumping faster, his fists closing on his hands.

“Calm down, Alexander, you’re safe.” Said a too-comforting voice.

He looked towards it, finding no one other them Magnus Bane with a mug on his hands. He was not wearing anything fancy, for once. Actually, he was in his silk purple pajamas, with a red robe over it. His hair was still down and there was no trace of makeup on his face. It was weird, seeing the warlock like that, almost as if he was naked. He weirdly enjoyed Magnus’ fashion style, but seeing him like that was almost endearing.

Alec was, probably, most likely, almost surely, very screwed.

“Oh, sorry, I just… I’m not used to not waking up on my room.”

He stared around, trying not to focus on the man in front of him. He was sitting on the same sofa he had been cleaning last night – which was where he slept. There was a blue blanket over him that he did not remember having when he passed out, and a small pillow where his head had been that wasn’t there last night.

“I should be the one apologizing. I made quite a lot of noise in the kitchen.” He answered with a smile.

Alec smiled back without thinking, last night running on his mind. They stayed up late drinking and talking. There was nothing else despite the whole flirting thing Alec was still not sure how to respond to. It was very surreal that a man like _that_ would even be bothered to look at him. Despite it, talking to the warlock was easier that he should expect. He stuttered around words more times than he cared to admit, but Magnus was calm and patient, keeping the conversation going.

“It’s fine, I don’t mind being awaken.” He got up, careful not to drop the blanket on the floor.

“You want something? Tea, coffee? I was trying to cook something, but I’m afraid I’m not very good at it.”

Alec laughed “I’m sure it can’t be worse than Izzy’s cooking skills. I’ll take coffee, if it’s ok.”

Magnus smiled at his laugh, and for a second they stared in silence. He broke it off, moving his head to indicate the way to the kitchen. “Sugar?” He offered, as Alec grabbed a Mug from the sink.

“Uh, yes, please.”

Magnus filled his mug with the dark drink, before adding sugar.

“Thanks” he said, before taking a sip. A small, happy moan came out of his lips before he could stop himself. The coffee was hot and had just the right amount of sugar.

“Good?” Asked Magnus with a small laugh.

Alec blushed a little, but crooked his head “Perfect, actually.” He hesitated a little “How is Luke?”

Magnus took a sip of his own mug, resting his back on the sink “He is still sleeping, but he will be fine. Clary is still with him. I don’t think they will wake up any soon. When we went to sleep, they were still talking.”

Alec smiled behind his mug “Last night was… Fun.”

“We had just healed a werewolf, you were cleaning blood out of my couch. I promise you, my dates aren’t usually that chaotic.”

His face grew redder, but he still managed to smile (more of an unconscious act than anything). He tried to hide it behind his mug, but if Magnus’ smile was anything to go by, he failed.

His phone ringed in the living room.

“I’m sorry” whispered Alec, turning his back to the kitchen and walking towards the room.

Magnus followed him with slower steps, stopping at a safe distance. Alec didn’t pick up the call, but he looked at his phone until the ringed died out.

“Maryse again?” asked Magnus

“Yeah, I think I should go back to the institute. Are you going to be ok?”

Magnus crooked his head “If I need anything, I’ll give you a call.”. His voice was honeyed, making Alec’s blushing harder.

“You… Yeah you can… Sure.”

He turned around to leave in a hesitating movement, but Magnus grabbed him by the arm, stopping him on the act and stepping into this personal space. He looked worried, as if he knew what was waiting for Alec back at the institute.

“Alexander.” He stared, the way his name sounded on his lips made Alec’s heart skip a beat like this was some romance cliché. “I don’t know what Maryse wants of you, but know that if you need anything, I’ll be more than glad to help.”

Alec stopped, staring at the handsome man in front of him, lips a little parted. He wanted to say something, anything, but right now he had to deal with an arranged marriage and his parents. He had to deal with his _parabatai_ (and crush) and his potential fiancé. It was too much and closing the gap between them two just looked _so simple_. The warlock’s mouth was just so close.

Magnus did it for him, as easy as breathing, giving a simple peck on Alec’s lips.

It was Alec himself that pulled it for a real kiss (his _first_ real kiss), parting their lips and letting his hands drop on Magnus’s waist and shoulder.

The warlock was more than open for the invitation, deepening the kiss with joy, pulling Alec closer by his hair and neck. It was a little messy, with the shadowhunter being as clueless as possible with what to do, but it didn’t take long before Alec was pressed against the wall, moaning as Magnus bit his bottom lip.

“You should go. They must be worried.” Whispered Magnus against his lips.

Alec wanted nothing more than to pull the man back and kiss him until he forgot all about Valentine and his parents and his arranged marriage. He, however, took his hands out of his waist and hair as Magnus took a few steps back.

“Call me whenever.” Said the warlock, kissing Alec once again as he opened the door.

It took more than a couple of minutes before Alec managed to actually get out of the apartment, and he was more than glad to discover that Magnus had already closed the door when he tripped over the stairs on the way down.

 


End file.
